Idiots, Tests and Mobile Suits
by VoyeurTheNinja
Summary: Who will survive the semester as they are guided by badass teachers led by Principal Yoshiyuki "Kill'em all" Tomino? Who will get the facilities of Class A, B & C? Who will ever get Johhny Ridden's name right?
1. Chapter 1 Tournament

Authors Note: All of the characters before Char's Counterattack with the exceptions of the Al, White Base kids, Bright's kids, Shinta and Qum are all around the same age. Elder characters Gato, Norris, Degwin, Bright, Henken, Burning, Bask Om, Jamitov, Ramba Ral, Hamon, the Acguy pilot with the big nose etc are still the same.

It was U.C 0079 and Humanity had finally gained peace after migrating into space. But war still lingered...in schools...

"TAKE THIS!" Casval Deikun's aka the Red Comet summoned being, covered in red armor, kicked Amuro Ray's aka the White Devil being in the stomach and into a rock, slowly sliding onto the grass with It's points heading down to 24.

"Damn it! I won't lose! Judau, assistance!" Amuro called out to his classmate Judau Ashta and his heavily armoured being which had a cannon on it's forehead.

"EAT THIS! HYPER MEGA CANNON!" Judau roared and his being fired a enormous wave of energy at the red armoured being of Casval. As it impacted him, the beam dispersed and did no damage as a being, glowing a pink aura, blocked the attack.

"Kamille, thanks for the assistance!" Casval thanked his classmate Kamille Bidan before the two beings dispersed.

"Let's finish this!" Kamille Bidan's aka the Waverider sleek armoured being shifted into a jet-like mode and Casval's being rode on it like a glider as he took out a energy like sabre.

"Let's go Judau!" Amuro shouted and the two did the same with Judau's being separating into three different parts.

"BEGONE FROM THIS WOR-" Kamille was cut off as the summoning field shrank and their beings disappeared before they could clash with each other.

"What gives?" Judau complained.

The camp speakers ran to life.

"All students are to stop battling are to immediately return to your classes. NOW," their principal, Yoshiyuki Tomino announced.

"Damn, just when we were about to finish. Next time you won't be so lucky, Casval!" Amuro shouted at his rival.

"Hah! As if I would lose. Come, Kamille, we have to go back to class before Teacher Henken scolds us," Casval spoke to his classmate who nods in response.

"Yes, Quattro Vagina," Kamille called him by his nickname.

"I told you stop calling me that. Where did you find such a name anyways?" Casval asked as they left Amuro and Judau.

"Jeez, and I thought we could have gained their damned facilities!" Judau complained, but Amuro placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, we'll get them next break time."

In each of the three enormous classes that filled the main building of the very rich and advanced high school, Sunrise High. The classes we in complete chaos, with the exception of Class A.

Class C...

"A tournament?!" Amuro asked

"Indeed, Amuro" Class Teacher Bright Noa replied. "This tournament will take the students out of all classes and put them into one tournament where the amount of losses determines your new classroom."

"Psshh, I bet those A Bastards are going to stay in their places, right Miharu?" Kai Shiden asked his girlfriend who nods in response.

"Don't say that, Kai! This is our chance to get into other classrooms!" Hayato spoke out against his pessimistic friend.

"Oh please, You're hopes of winning a cl-AHHH!" Bright silenced the brat with a armor piercing slap that could pierce the heavens.

"Silence ,Kai! That pessimistic talk is exactly why you always lose!" Bright shouted at the student who placed a hand over his red cheek.

"Heh! I bet Kai's too pussy to admit that he's weak. Right guys?" Judau asked his friends Roux, Beecha, Puru, Lino, Elle and Mondo and his sister Leina who audibly agree and began laughing at Kai.

"That's right, Judau. Even Bernie and Christ can do better than Kai the coward!" Sayla shouted at Kai while Bernie and Christ scratched the back of their heads.

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" Bernie asked.

"It was more of a compliment, I think," Shiro Amada answered, his friends Eledore, Michel, Karen and Sanders agreeing with him.

"I take it as compliment," Christ said.

"I bet Kai can't even beat little Aina of Class A!" Eledore joked .

"I bet you can't even beat her..." Michel commented quietly.

"What was that?"

"Urgh, nothing."

"With the Commander's careful planning, we can beat the others in no time," Sanders complimented Shiro.

"Well, he has done some good battles, so I agree," Karen said.

"We can have battles with Teachers right?" Kou Uraki asked and raised his hand.

"Of course, if you have the guts to try and be The Winner that is," Kou's friend Keith answered.

"Of course I have the guts, I must beat Gato no matter what!"

"Anyways, everyone, do your best!" Bright's encouragement made the class with the exception of Kai roar in excitement.

Class B...

"Alright Class, do you understand all the rules now?" Teacher Anavel Gato roared through the enormous class. All of them either roaring back in agreement or calmly saying yes.

"Teacher Gato sure likes to shout," Kamille commented.

"Of course, it raises morale. Right Jackson, Shin?" Casval asked his fellow seatmates.

"Indeed it does," Shin Matsunaga , the White Wolf, agreed.

"It's Johhny! Not Jackson!" Johhny Ridden, the Red Com-Crimson Lightning corrected Casval once again as it happens daily with many people.

"Hmph, I don't think trash under me like Class C can beat me, right, Casval darling?" Haman Karn asked as she wrapped her arms around Casval's neck from behind.

"Haman, can you stop that? And you shouldn't say that as you're basically Class A material," Casval was annoyed by her sticky attitude.

"Oh Darling, I would always sacrifice Classes for you, even my...innocence," she cooed.

"Yuck," Emma Sheen exclaimed.

"What a slut," Reccoa said. "Why do women always have to be the one sacrificing?"

"Why does Haman-sama like that blond sunuvabitch?!" Haman's servant, Mashmyre Cello growled in anger.

"Because Casval attracts her more than you?" his busty seatmate Chara Soon answered.

"Oh please, you're always complaining," Rosammy said.

"Can you all please quiet down? My ears hurt from your idiocy," Paptimus Scirocco complained.

"Master Scirocco, shall I clean your ear?" Sara Zabierov asked as she took out pack cotton buds.

"Please do," Scirocco accepted immediately.

"Heh, what a fag," Tobia Arronax commented on Sarah cleaning Scirocco.

"Now, now, Tobia, I think you don't need to point out the obvious," Kincaid joked, making his girlfriend Berah chuckle.

"There is a limit on how homosexual you can be, Scirocco hits the limit hard," Zabine commented and chuckled.

Class A...

"Anyways, good luck my students," Degwin Zabi cheered for his students.

"I will not be tricked by Casval again!" Garma roared.

"M'qve, ready by bentos," Kycilia spoke to her friend.

"Yes, Madam."

"I will never give up in this fight!" Dozle roared along with his younger brother.

"That's right my brothers! SIEG ZE-SIEG ZABI!" Gihren joined his brothers, making Kycilia facepalm and M'quve chuckle nervously.

"Idiots all of them..." she muttered.

"Listen, Aina, make sure you follow my orders alright?" Ghinius said to his young sister.

"Yes, Brother, I will."

Suddenly, the speakers erupted again.

"THIS IS THE ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE TEACHERS IN CHARGE OF EACH SUBJECT!" Tomino roared with badassity. "MATHS, BRIGHT NOA, ENGLISH, DEGWIN ZABI, P.E , AKAHANA, GEOGRAPHY, RAMBA RAL, HISTORY, ANAVEL GATO, ART, NORRIS PACKARD, BUSINESS, WONG, THAT IS ALL."


	2. Chapter 2 The day to shed blood

In the INSANELY large school stadium that rivalled an Olympic stadium. Students of all classes and those that didn't arrived yesterday, were sat up along the seats, waiting for the principal to give his speech.

"Why wasn't I here yesterday?" Yuu Kajima asked his rival Nimbus as they were unsually only bloodthirsty for each other's blood in battle.

"Remember? It's because Jerid accidently rammed our cars. See?" Nimbus pointed at Jerid below him whom, was caressing his broken leg with a crutch beside him.

"Are you okay, Four?" Kamille asked his sick girlfriend.

"I'm okay. My fever has gone down a bit."

The crowds were soon silenced as Yoshiyuki Tomino, in his bald glory, walked to the middle of the stadium and was passed a microphone.

"ARE YOU KIDS READY FOR WAR?!" he roared.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" the crowd answered back.

"EXCELLENT! WELCOME TO THE FIRST SUMMON BEING TOURNAMENT OF SUNRISE HIGH! HERE ARE THE RULES! THE AMOUNT OF WINS AND LOSSES DETERMINES YOUR NEW CLASSROOM! AND THOSE WHO ARE ON THE BOTTOM...WILL BE TEACHED BY A MORE STRICT ANAVEL GATO!"

"GATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kou randomly shouted but everyone just ignored him.

"REMEMBER THOUGH! EACH TIME YOU LOSE HERE...YOU WILL HAVE TO GET POINTS BACK IN THE DETENTION ROOM WITH ANAVEL GATO!"

"GATOOOOOOOOOO-!" Kou randomly shouted again but this time his guardian, Burning, shutted him up.

"ANYWAYS! GOOD LUCK TO ALL OF YOU!"

"YYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHH!" the crowd roared.


	3. Chapter 3 Amuro VS Jame- Johhny!

"YOU DUMB KIDS READY TO SHEAD SOME BLOOD?!" Anavel Gato let out a roar through the microphone and the kids responded with a roar of their own.

"Gato is really hammy isn't he?" Bright commented.

"Such is an example of a true Zeon soldier," Norris Packard replied to the eternal captain as he cradled his sword and stood up. "Lady Aina! I have my full trust in you!"

Before anyone else could talk, the large megascreen in the middle of the fraking huge stadium lit up and displayed the words: ROUND 1. JAMY RIDDHEN VS AMURO RAY.

"It's Johhny! Not Jamy! Can't anyone get my name right?!" Johhny cried out before the seat he was on rocketed into the air and crash landed into the middle of the stadium while Amuro jumped out of his seat before he could taste the concrete floor of the ring.

"Char! The Red Comet! Time to sett-"

"I'm not Char! I'm Johhny Ridden! ARGH, LET'S GET THIS OVER! SUMMON!" Johhny being erupted from the floor and digitized into existence, donning crimson armor, a zaku bazooka, improved leg boosters and a mono eye helmet.

"If you're not Char, then you're just some fanboy I guess! Summon!" Amuro's being which was a torso, a pair of legs and a small plane, digitised into existence. The plane shifting into a solid block before docking with the legs, the torso part combined with the pair of legs and Amuro's being struck a pose that would be fitting in a Super Robot Show.

"This isn't Mazinger Z goddamit!" Johhny shouted and fired his bazooka at Amuro which hit him straight at the chest. "Did I get him?"

Through the smoke, a pair of golden eyes flashed in anger and a pink stream of light flared inside the dense smoke field. Charging out of the smoke, repeated shots from Johhny were all dodged as if they were mere potshots.

"I can see it! I can see it! Lalah!" Amuro thought to himself and somewhere on the bleachers, Lalah Sune had the sudden feeling to close her legs and tighten her dress.

"Impossible! I'm the Crimson Lighting!" Johhny's being ran away from the V-finned being before being stabbed in the chest; Johhny's points being dummed down to zero in an instant before his being exploded into bits of pixels.

WINNER. AMURO RAY.

"I did it! My first win!" Amuro cheered for himself.

Before he could get up, the floor beneath Johhny split open and the blond fell into the pits of the stadium and on the stadium's soapbox, Anavel Gato took an elevator to the pits as well, bringing with him a pencil and a pair of books while muttering the dreaded words: "Supplementary Lessons."


End file.
